castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Demi-Quests: Corvintheus
The Corvintheus Demi-Quests are gained by gaining Demi-Points that look like a shield. You can gain these points by praying to Corvintheus, or by battling humans or monsters. Main Quest 1: Aid Corvintheus * Time has come again to call on the help of the ancient line of paladins. A village in my keeping requires aid. Villagers are disappearing at night. Defend the village in my name. When you do the quest, you see the following text: * After defeating the dark soldiers, you notice that they are undead! A sign on their armor gives a clue to their origins. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of an Energy Bolt dropping from this quest was 10% Sub-Quest 1: Defend The Village Sub-Quest 2: Find Souce of the Attacks Main Quest 2: The Infestation of Winterguard * The soldiers bear the armor of Winterguard. The city has recently fallen. In its stead, the undead have erected a fortress for the unholy. Make your way to Winterguard and defeat this infestation. When you do the quest, you see the following text: * Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Skeleton Warrior dropping from this quest was 30% Sub-Quest 1: T'ravel to Winterguard' Sub-Quest 2: Fight Off Zombie Infestation Main Quest 3: The Lich Ne'zeal *The undead infestation originated from the keep of a Lich by the name of Ne'zeal. His keep sits under the shadows of the eastern mountains. Vanquish Ne'zeal so that peace may be restored in our lands. When you do the quest, you see the following text: * You travel across the land of the undead and find your way outside Ne'zeal's keep. Sub-Quest 1: Find Nezeals Keep Sub-Quest 2: Breach the Keep Entrance Main Quest 4: The Lich's keep * As your men approach the Lich's keep, Celesta suddenly stops. You realize that most of your army has fallen under a spell, save for you, Celesta, and but a handful of men. When you do the quest, you see the following text: *"I cannot do anything to aid these men, we must first destroy the Lich." Celesta says. *You leave your men in a trance as you continue forward. The gates of the keep are wide open, and the stench of death comes on suddenly as you pass through. You journey to the center of a large dusky atrium. A voice booms overhead. *"Welcome great warriors." A sinister voice calls out. You look up as the eerie form of the Lich takes shape in the middle of the courtyard, pale, ghostly and tall. *"Ne'zeal" Celesta calls out. Celesta utters some words as she pulls both you and her into the ethereal world to combat the Lich. You swing your hammer quickly but you are suddenly disarmed as the lich dodges and claws at your arms. *"A great power rages in me paladin." *You lunge forward quickly, hastened by another of Celesta's spells, and cut through the Lich's arm. An eerie mist gushes out as the arm slowly reforms and he turns again towards you. Suddenly a blast of holy light slams down onto the skull of the Lich. Celesta's Holy Fire delivers an immense blow. The Lich cries out as his form slowly fades away, "You have come to put an end to that which has no end." *Suddenly bats rush in from all directions, circling into a black whirlwind at the center of the courtyard. A dark shadowy figure emerges from the chaos. His teeth bare fangs, and he rushes at you, quickly ripping apart your shield with his bare claws. You roll dodging his repeated blows. "Run" Celesta says as she pulls you to your feet. Your men retreat from the wrath of the Vampire. Sub-Quest 1: Break the Lichs Spell Sub-Quest 2: Cast Holy Shield Main Quest 5: Furest Hellblade * A Great Vampire Lord has awakened in the east, residing in his Castle of the Damn. The undead rise because of him. This Vampire Lord is ancient, having been asleep for millennia. There is a Vampire Hunter that may hold the keys to his undoing. Seek the aid of Furest Hellblade. When you do the quest, you see the following text: *You find Furest Hellblade in the dark forests of Drakewood. He tells you to seek an ancient shield, thought to be crafted from Star Metal. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? Main Quest 6: Shield of the Stars * You learn that the shield has been lost, but a mysterious blacksmith has offered to forge a new one if you can bring him quantities of Star Metal to forge. 'When a star dims and begins its descent from heavens, track down where it lands. There you will find star metal.' When you do the quest, you see the following text: * Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? Main Quest 7: ??? * ??? When you do the quest, you see the following text: *??? Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ???